


I'll Watch Over You

by Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Guardian Angels, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, everyones got an angel, sam's adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel/pseuds/Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone is assigned an angel at birth,they follow and protect their humans until the day they are intended to die. dean is special he can see angels despite them being hidden from everyone else, including Castiel his angel. this fanfic follows Castiel and dean throughout their lives.</p><p>sorry don't know how to do a proper summery, please read and give it a chance :) please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to continue i will update as often as i can if you can comment and tell me if you like it id really appreciate it time change depending on each chapter i hope you enjoy it :) thanks for reading

"it’s a boy" the doctor told the mother as he held the baby in his hands, the new mother even tired and weak asked to hold her baby. As she held the tiny infant in her arms she cried tears of joy, all she had wanted was a family and now she held closest person shed ever have in her arms. her husband had taken off when he found out Mary was pregnant with, she was sad for a while, but she was tough she didn’t need a man who ran out of fear, she’d raise her child alone she decided and be happy. Mary looked at her son and thanked her god for he had gifted her with a son, she was alone but she had faith in her heart and mind, for angels watched over them. Mary had seen angel or at least she believed she did no one believed her of course. she was a child when it happened.   
She was seven years old when it had happened she had been playing in her room she heard her parents screams. a man soaked in blood appeared in front of her holding a knife. Mary screamed as the yanked her to her feet by her hair and the man was about to plunge a knife into the girl when he stopped and was flung away from the girl into a wall. Mary looked up to see another man standing where the other had stood, he looked down at Mary in a soft voice he said "shut your eyes" Mary did as told but before she saw a pair of wings on the man who saved her. She did as she was told and closed her eyes there was a man’s scream and light she could see even if her eyes were shut.   
"You may open your eyes now Mary" the soft voice said again she slowly opened her eyes; the man who had saved her was kneeling in front of her so they were at the same height. "Your safe now Mary someone will come for you" he turned to walk away when little Mary ran up too him and hugged his leg "please don’t leave" she begged. He smiled softly "don’t worry Mary angels are watching over you" he said patting her head gently "are you an angel?" she asked still refusing to let go of his leg. "Yes I am my name is samandriel, and I promise you’ll be ok, you will be harmed in this world but remember angels will be watching over you, you will never be alone" he said quietly. Mary felt a wetness on her head she pulled away from the angel and looked up to see him crying, "Are you ok angel?" Mary looked and saw a man and woman behind the angel she quickly hid behind the angel. "This is my brother and sister they are angels too they watch over people just like I watched over you" he said forcing a smile, of course Mary didn’t understand then that he used a past tense word. "I have to go now good bye Mary" he turned to his siblings they both put a hand on his shoulders before Mary could process it they disappeared. When the police came she told them what happened but they never took her seriously and was often teased throughout her life about it but she knew what really happened and she sees it now why he cried. She was never supposed to be saved and he was probably punished for it, she felt sadness in her heart shed be forever grateful to the angel who saved her and gave her a life.  
When she returned home she placed her sleeping baby in his crib and left the room to take a well-deserved nap she took the baby monitor with her in case her son needed her. A flutter of wings filled the room as castiel appeared in dean’s nursery he walked slowly over the crib to look at the new born. Dean opened his eyes he was now awake and staring blankly at castiel, castiel seen the baby looking at him and was a little shocked. He moved a little to the left and the baby’s eyes followed, he moved back to the right and still the newborns eyes followed. This was not right castiel had camouflaged himself from the humans so why could the child see him. Castiel took a step back out of the baby’s view, dean being to whimper for a moment before breaking into an ear piercing cry. Castiel fearing the child was in distress quickly made his way back to the child, when he stood there the baby seemed unharmed but he still continued to cry. Was he supposed to something was this normal? He didn’t know anything about child care he quickly began to panic. “Dean I don’t know why you’re crying, you’re physically fine, you have no reason to cry” at the sound of castiel voice the child slowly ceased his crying and once again stared up at the clueless angel. The angel tried to back away once again since the crying had stopped, then the baby started to whimper again castiel knowing he’d probably cry again he returned to the baby’s side. The baby cooed at the angel reaching his tiny hands out to him wanting to be picked up. Castiel not knowing what the baby wanted he tilted his head in confusion causing the baby to giggle. “What is so amusing” castiel asked the child as if he could answer back  
“Dean why are you giggling huh” Mary said standing in the door way before walking towards the crib picking up her child and singing a soft tune to him. Castiel was really confused at this point dean could see him but the Mary couldn’t. Perhaps a trip to heaven would be in order castiel thought and with a flutter of his wings he was gone. Castiel stood before his eldest brother Michael maybe he could explain why the child could see him. "Castiel aren’t you supposed to be watching the young Winchester" Michael said in a tone of voice that seemed too threating for a question. "yes, but the child he can see me and I have hidden myself perfectly the mother did not see me and yet the child heard and looked at me" castiel said nervously knowing what the penalty was for angels who broke rules and reveled themselves to their humans. Michael took a moment to think to himself before speaking "well its rare but completely possible for a human to see an angel even if hidden, they have the sight of angels there’s nothing we can do to take away we can only try our best to keep them from going insane" Michael said slowly circling castiel that seemed to make castiel only more nervous "insane?" castiel questioned "yes its unfortunate but when a human sees angels everywhere and begins to speak of us, other humans will think they suffer from insanity they send these people to a facility and shove poison down their throats and begin brutal treatments until they actually are insane" Michael said as if it was nothing  
"What could I do to keep the human from suffering the same fate as the others?" castiel didn’t want the human he’d watch over to become insane and suffer through such barbaric treatments. "nothing, no matter what he will have the same fate" Castiel’s heart sank "but we can’t really say he has the sight just because he saw one angel it could have been an error on your part, return to your human and I will send another angel if the child can see them too we will know, goodbye castiel". castiel returned to Mary trying to calm the child "shhh its okay dean don’t cry you’re okay your fed and changed." the baby continued to cry "dean" castiel spoke knowing only he would hear him, the baby still cried "maybe your still hungry hold on ill make a bottle" Mary placed the child in the crib who continued to wail. Mary left the room leaving castiel and the baby alone, castiel stood beside the crib "dean your being unreasonable crying like that you’ve been fed and clean" he said calmly. The baby heard his voice and slowly began to calm down and stop crying, castiel softly touched the child’s small hand with his finger causing the child to grip his finger. "Hello dean my name is castiel, I’m an angel of the lord I’m here to watch over you" the baby smiled and giggled at the sound of his voice. "It’s time to sleep dean and let your mother rest" he placed two fingers on his forehead and the baby closed his eyes  
Castiel sat on the rocking chair next to the crib with his hands rested on his lap, Mary returned with a bottle in her hands she walked to the crib to find the baby sleeping soundly in his crib. "Just tired huh champ" she turned to leave when castiel sat back in the chair causing it to creak, Mary stopped she scanned the room for the noise. Castiel stood up slowly trying not to move the chair, he went to the open window he snapped his fingers and a breeze rolled in rocking the chair slightly. She let out a breath she was holding she walked to the window closing it and locking it just in case. She exited the room once again leaving castiel alone with the infant. A flutter of wings filled the room as Anna arrived "hello castiel, I’m here to see about the child" she stretched her soft lavender wings shaking a few feathers loose. Castiel always liked her wings the color was rare as his were, his were black with a few red stay feathers. Anna placed a single finger of the forehead of the child; dean opened his eyes he stared at the new face before him. "Hello little one can you see me" she circled the crib watching as the child eyes followed her, castiel watched from a distance. She put her hand in front of the child’s face, the baby reached out to the hand. Anna smiled softly she reached into the crib to pick up the child when castiel was suddenly standing between her and the child. "Don’t" he said sternly, she smiled again "already so protective, cute Cassie well my job is done I must be going a boy named garth is being born as we speak can’t miss it" and with that she left  
Castiel turned to the child pulling his protectively into his arms; he sat on the rocking chair and hummed the same melody Mary had sung earlier. The baby smiled at him castiel pulled a loose feather of his wings and dangled in front of deans eyes, the baby reached for it but castiel pulled it away. He tickled dean’s nose with the feather causing the child to squirm, guess he didn’t like being tickled. "Oh my god I didn’t believe it at first but now I do" Gabriel was bent over laughing. "Gabriel what are you doing here" castiel rose gently placing the child in the crib, he placed two fingers to his forehead and the baby fell into a deep slumber. "What I had to see if what Anna said was true that you were already overly attached to the child" Gabriel popped a lollipop in his mouth. "I’m just being cautious now get out of here don’t you have something to do" castiel said keeping his voice as calm as possible. "okay fine but I’ll be back in a few years see yay later bro" castiel let out a sight the first day was coming to an end and he wasn’t being overly protective, he was just doing his job and he was determined to keep dean out of harm’s way no matter the cost. wait did he say he'll be back?


End file.
